A Stitch Above the Rest
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Week 2016 - Day 2: Domestic


"What are you doing?" Mick asked, voice low and brow furrowed in confusion.

"Knitting, what does it look like?" Len replied with a raised eyebrow and a look that suggested he was questioning Mick's eyesight or intelligence, he just hadn't decided yet. His long, slender fingers moved efficiently as he worked, eyes scanning over a screen in front of him instead of the yarn around his fingers.

"Okay, so I'm not hallucinating..." Mick drawled, amused at his partner's sass. "But _why_ are you knitting?"

"Because I felt like learning. You should always keep learning," Len replied with a raised eyebrow as his fingers continued to move. The ball of yarn in the bag next to Leonard got smaller as the project in his hands seemed to get bigger.

Mick watched, fascinated by the ebb and flow of the motions to create something. He tried to figure out what the shape was, but Len kept moving the project around, flipping and turning it to add or subtract stitches as he went, eyes still on the screen before him. Len reached up occasionally to tap the screen before his hands went back to his project.

"Can I help you with something, Mick?" Len asked, tone slightly exasperated as he paused the movements of his hands to look up.

"What are you making?" Mick asked, voice slightly breathless as he smiled up at Len. He loved watching his partner work. Whether is was on a heist, or just making adjustments to his Cold Gun, it didn't matter. Watching Leonard Snart work was one of Mick's favorite hobbies.

Len sighed and shook his head as he looked back down at the project in his hands. "I was going to save this for later..."

"If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to," Mick offered quickly, unwilling to make the other feel obligated to tell him what he'd been doing with the yarn. Watching Len was better than knowing the outcome. His focus and skill were second to none.

"Catch," Len said with a smirk as he tossed a jangling tube of yarn at Mick before he went back to work. "I just finished those. This," he held up the yarn and needles in his hands, "isn't going to be done for a whle longer. But you can try those on."

Mick looked at the soft yarn that was half covered in shiny metal. He realized there were two things in his lap and he carefully extracted the from each other. A closer look revealed what looked like metal scales on one side of each of the yarn tubes. He looked from Len to the projects in his hands for a moment before what had been said full sank in. He quickly found the end of one of the tubes and realized they had to be gloves. He looked at the direction of the scales and pulled one of the; no obvious, finger-less gloves on. It fit perfectly and he made short work of putting the other on. He flexed his hands, noting the fit was perfect; Len made them so that was a given on any day of the week, and moved with him. The yarn was something he'd never seen before but was soft and strong, while the scales were light-weight and variegated from black towards his fingers and fading into a deep red.

"Well?" Len asked as he looked up from his screen to see the amazed and happy expression on Mick's face.

"They're perfect," Mick breathed, amazement clearly evident in his voice as he flexed his hands and admired the play of light over the scales on the gloves. "You're amazing."

"I'm glad you like them. The yarn is a new synthetic polymer that Cisco asked us to try out for heat resistance. And the scales are some neo-titanium material that's supposed to be impervious to almost anything. I figured; with winter coming, that I'd have you test the materials out," Len offered, a faint hint of color dusted his cheeks.

"And you thought hand making me gloves was the most efficient way to do that?" Mick asked with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"I was bored. We're trying to be _good_ aren't we? Besides, I think they add a bit of flare to your usual outfit. Makes you look a little more intimidating. With the metal and the shine that comes off it. I'm imagining what it will look like with firelight glinting off of it," Len countered with a pout. Albeit, one only Mick would even know was there.

"You're adorable," Mick replied without heat or a hint of a tease.

"Shut up. And going light something on fire with those one while I finish your dumb scarf you pyro," Len grouched, fingers moving quickly once more.

Mick cackled as he walked off to do as he'd been told. Happy with his new gloves. He missed the look of contentment on Len's face as he went out the door.

END


End file.
